Love Paint
by Mekabella21
Summary: Tweek has a painting assignment deciding to use Craig as his muse. His underlying crush on Craig comes crashing down on him on more way than one during their art session. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"When is this project due?" I asked. Mr. Garrison gives me a smirk.

"You all got a month to give me two projects," he further explains. "The both pieces will be featured in the local art show. People may be willing to buy so put your best foot forward. I want one painting and one sculpture. I don't care of what just whatever artistly comes to mind." A sculpture and a panting. That is going to be hard. I'm not sure what to do or which one to start on first. "You can go, I'm done." I pack up my art supplies as Butters walks over to me.

"You excited about this assignment?" he asks.

"Somewhat," I mutter. Butters likes to talk to me every now and then. I don't mind since he is really kind.

"We could have someone buy our work!" exclaimed Butters. "I'm thinking of painting a butterfly garden. I'm thinking of doing some kind of symbol for the sculpture." I put my bag on my shoulder.

"That sounds really cool," I reply as we walk out of class. "Sounds like you really know what you want to do."

"Well yeah," giggles Butters. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I reply shrugging.

"Hmmmm….."hums Butters. "Sounds like you need some inspiration. I'm usually inspired by music or my mood."

"Gah, that's got to be hard," I reply. "What if you're in a bad mood."

"I use it to inspire me," says Butters. "Hey Craig." I look up to see Craig waving at us as he talks to Bebe. Bebe is all smiles and giggles. I frown looking away.

"I'll keep what you said in mind," I reply to Butters. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime partner!" he replies. "I'm going to get started now just in case I don't like the outcome." I nod as that is another good idea. I begin to walk towards my dad's car.

"Tweek!" shouts Craig. I turn around seeing Craig running towards me with his hair bouncing up and down looking beyond gorgeous. Craig is one of those people who looks cute no matter what he is doing. "You trying to leave me?" I turn away from him continuing to head towards the car.

"You were talking to Bebe," I reply knowing he is following me. "I didn't want to interrupt you." Craig catches up with me waving it off.

"I was getting some shit from her," he replies. I know Craig is talking about drugs. He does them once in a while. I'm already too paranoid and jumpy to be doing that shit. "So how was class or whatever? Butters looked pretty excited when he was talking to you."

"We have an art project," I explain scratching my messy blonde hair. "We have to do one sculpture and one painting of whatever. Both pieces will be featured in art show with possible buyers."

"Damn," says Craig. "Talk about pressure."

"Gah!" I exclaim pulling out my keys. "Tell me about it. We only have a month!"

"That's not a lot of time," notes Craig as I unlock the door. We both get into my dad's Prius.

"You know how Mr. Garrison is," I reply starting up the car. had started working at the community college a few years back. At he doesn't have Mr. Slave with him. I still tremble when I remember all the shit they use to do in front of us in the 3rd grade. "I need to get started asap."

"What are you going to do?" asked Craig. I sigh.

"I don't know….." I mutter.

"Come on Tweek," says Craig. "You have total free range. Like you do anything you fucking want. There is anything you have been wanting to do?" Besides fucking you my best friend, not a damn thing.

"Uh…not really," I mumble.

"I know there has to be something you want to do," says Craig. "Maybe I can help." I begin to laugh but notice Craig isn't laughing with me. I glance over at him.

"Oh, you're serious," I state.

"Yeah," says Craig. "Let's meet up tomorrow evening. Did you want to do the sculpture or painting first?"

"I don't fucking know!" I shriek. Craig pats my thigh causing my mind to spin slightly.

"Sorry," he says. "We can get that figured out tomorrow." I'm lucky where my mom is really into sculptures and pottery. I can actually put something together in our basement. I don't have to go up to the school like most of the students. I pull up to Craig's house getting out of the car.

"I know you have to go work or whatever," I mutter. "Um…..yeah….." Craig laughs.

"I'm actually going to do my school work tonight," says Craig shoving his hands in his pocket.

"What!" I exclaim. Craig always waits to the last minute to finish his classwork. Despite us being in our sophomore year of college it is a bad habit he never shaked.

"I have to make sure you finish your art," he says walking closer to me. "You could make money. I want you to be successful." Craig gets into my personal space causing me to blush. I look away as he pulls me in for a hug. "I'll meet you at your place tomorrow alright." I just nod watching Craig disappear into the house.

I get into the car still buzzing from the little hug he gave me. I drive towards home trying to think of how Craig is going to be able to help me. Craig is actually good at drawing and being artistic as well. He is going to school to be a graphic designer. I think he certainly has a high a chance in that field. I pull into the drive way shaking a little knowing what I will have to do when I get inside. This always happens when Craig touches me so much. I grab my bag from the backseat heading into the house. I go straight to my room locking the door glad my parents are both at the shop. I sit my bag on the chair before removing my clothes, all of them. I get under the covers before grabbing my lotion.

Craig looks so cute there is no way I will be able to not touch myself. I spread my legs as I feel my cheeks begin to burn. I like masturbating with my legs open. It makes me feel more sexy somehow. I was doing this long before I even started having sex. I spread the lotion on my palm grabbing my dick.

"Ahhh…."I moan. "Mmm…" I don't know when this started to happen. Craig has just so suddenly became so handsome in my eyes. I begin to stroke myself slowly as I like to build up to my climax. I begin to pant heavily as I always wonder what it would be like to feel Craig's lips against my own, his body weight on top of mine. "Ahhh….haaa….." There is no doubt in my mind it would feel good, very good.

"Craig…..nnggghh….."I moan lowly as my hand begins to pick up the pace. I begin to squeeze a little tighter when I get to my crown. I love doing that movement because causes me to feel the most pleasure. Craig is taller than me at 6'1. He carries his weight so well. He is slim but toned as well. I can't even begin to think of how many times I caught sight of his abs. He has a v when you get to hips. "Haaa…..haaa…." I would love to hold to his hips and shoulders as he makes love to me. Craig has been with a lot of people so I know he must be very skilled.

I can't help but think about the way Craig has been looking at me recently. I don't know if he feels a certain way about me or if it is just Craig being himself. I'm not very good with picking up on queues from people I like. "Haaa…yesss…." I just hit a really good spot causing me to arch my back into my pleasure.

I wonder how many people has Craig actually slept with? Sure we talk but I never ask about details on his sexual adventures. I'm not sure if I even want to know. I like thinking in the back of my mind that he has feelings for me. He is waiting to do those things with me. It's selfish but in a sense, I am waiting for him. I have been with two people I was dating. I refuse to hook up with someone I'm not dating.

"Ahhh….."I cry as I can feel my groin heating up. My body begins to tingle just a little. It's enough to let me know I know what is coming. I should be ready but like most times I'm never ready. I rub my hand over my chest. I picture looking into Craig's eyes, envisioning him thrusting his hips. "Haaa….yesss…..ahhhh…..ohhh…" I quicken my pace to finish the job. I curve my back as I finally reached my climax. "Aaaagggaahhh…..haa…..haa…Craig….nnggghh…" I close my eyes riding my wave of pleasure as I stroke my orgasm onto my stomach. I whimper as my touch is now too much for me. I lay there panting wondering when I should bring this up to Craig. I don't know when or how to. Gah, this fucking sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

FOLLOWING DAY

"Are you okay Tweek?" asked my mom. I have been twitchy all day. I just got home from the shop working a morning shift since I didn't have any classes today. I'm plating some snacks for Craig and I.

"I have to work on my art project," I tell her. She is washing the dishes. Mom likes to wash them by hand. She said it gives her a sense of calm. "We will be in the basement and I will using your pottery machine."

"Oh!" she exclaims. "That is so exciting!" This makes me smile because she looks so happy.

"I have to make something sculpture like," I reply. "I think I'm going to make a large plant pot."

"Are you sure you can do that?" asked mom. "A sculpture is different from pottery."

"Gah…..I didn't think about it," I mutter feeling stupid.

"Awww…." says mom. "I'm sure you can think of something." I pick up the tray taking it in to the basement. I don't have to worry about drinks as mom and dad have a mini fridge down here. Mom can spend hours down here. I was really looking forward toward to making my plant pot. Now I must come up with something else. I'm sitting down on the sofa we have down in the basement thinking. Nothing is coming to mind.

"Tweek," says Craig scaring the shit out of me.

"When did you get here?" I choke placing my hand on my chest. My heart is beating fast.

"Just now," says Craig. "You didn't hear me?"

"No…." I say lowly. "I'm trying to come up with a sculpture idea…." Craig nods sitting down next to me.

"Well I brought a little something to help," he says pulling out a joint.

"Craig," I groan.

"Come on Tweek," pleads Craig. "I promise you. This is going to help you."

"You don't know that!" I exclaim. "What…what if I ended addicted a-and throw my life away." Craig laughs.

"Dude this is just weed," he says. "It's not heroin or cocaine." Craig pulls out a lighter lighting up the joint.

"You can't smoke that in here!" I exclaim.

"Oh whatever," says Craig. "I'm sure your parents do it too." My parents have been known to smoke weed. The kids at school use to joke about that is why my dad sounds corny rhyming all the time when he talks.

"That's not the point!" I hiss. Craig inhales the weed and motions for me to come closer and I do. He slowly blows the smoke in my direction. "Craig!" I exclaim pushing him.

"Sorry," he says. "I'm going to give you second contact. You don't have to smoke it at all. Open your mouth this time."

"Huh?" I question. Craig inhales coming close to my mouth that is slightly open. He blows the smoke instead. His eyes trace over my face before I have to look away. I blink rapidly before glancing back at him squeezing my legs together. I liked that a lot. It felt like we were kissing. I look away before staring back at him. He has that confident smirk on his face. Craig repeats this until the whole joint is gone. I'm full on erect. There is no way I can move. He will see it….

"Anything yet?" asks Craig.

"No," I say slowly. My head is starting to feel light. I blink my eyes. Everything feels sluggish. I pull my hand up to my face looking at it. It feels like slow motion. I look at Craig who is chuckling.

"Feeling it?" he asks. I nod yes. I don't usually feel like this so I'm sure it is the weed.

"Um hm," says Craig. "I like how it makes me feel alive. I get my best ideas after I smoke." I lean forward leaning on my legs wanting my dick to go down. "What's wrong Tweek?"

"Uh nothing…." I mutter blushing looking away from him. Craig leans into my space. My heartbeat is increasing. It could be the drugs, but something tells me it is just because of Craig being so close to me. I'm scared to look at Craig. I don't want him to see how fluster I am.

"You can tell me," says Craig softly. "I have been doing this a while. There is nothing I don't know." I shake my head no. I refuse to tell him I got hard from second contact. Craig smiles as his hand touches my thigh.

"Hahhh….." I moan in humiliation.

"You're sensitive," says Craig softly. I just nod yes. He heard me moan. Oh my god….Craig hand begins to rub up and down my thigh. I bite my lip as Craig leans closer to me. What the hell is he doing? "Inspired yet?"

"Uh….no….." I reply looking at his lips that are so close to mine.

"Let's try this….."says Craig. "It could help…"

"What?" I question. Craig kisses me making me forget everything. I have seen him kiss many girls, a few guys but never got to experience kissing him until today. Craig softly slide his tongue into my mouth causing me to whimper. "Mmmpphh…" His hand continues to glide up and down my thigh.

"That's it Tweek….." he moans. My mind is spinning but I can't interrupt this moment. I have dreamed of this for a while now. I open my eyes to see Craig's are closed. I close my eyes back sliding my left hand into his hair. "Aaarrgghh….." Craig pushes forward causing his chest to meet mine.

"Haa…" I cry out in surprised. His body is so warm. Craig continues to kiss me with his lips becoming more needy. I end up knocking his hat off because I'm playing in his hair so much. I'm not sure if Craig even noticed. "Ahhh….ahh…".

"Mmpphh…."groans Craig. Craig pushes me back on the sofa never once leaving my lips. I pant into his mouth as I finalize spread my legs like I have done so many times when I am alone thinking about him. This time it is very real, and he is very much here. Craig naturally slides between my legs with a little hip roll.

"Ohhh…..ahh…" I moan as my body trembles. That felt better than anything I have ever thought about.

"Ohh….Tweek….."he moans against my lips. I shiver as Craig slides his hand down to the side of my stomach. I arch my back whimpering against his lips.

"Ha…..ahhh…"I whine. I'm trying to be as quiet as I can. It is so embarrassing being so vocal. Craig rolls his hips into mine causing my eyes widen. Craig abandons my lips to place soft kisses on my neck. "Nnngghh…" It's not long before Craig is sucking on my neck. Occasionally, he will do a little bite or nibble. I swear I almost came from the bites alone. I shudder against Craig as he continues to assault my neck.

"Tweek….."says Craig in a tone I never heard before. This causes me to shift my face to towards his. He isn't looking at me as his hair is covering his eyes. I can see his juicy ass lips moving though. "Can I touch you…." He chooses this moment to allow his hand to softly trace over my lower stomach. Craig wants to touch my dick. I should be happy but I'm not. I will be happy if we could do one more thing.

"L-let me touch you too…" I say lowly. "No reason we can't feel good together." Craig leans down kissing me slightly more aggressive than he had been. "Mmpphhh…" I'm kissing him so hard I almost forgot to breathe. Craig easily undoes the button to my jeans. He pulls out of the kiss panting as he slides his hand in the slit of my boxer. "Ahh…." Just like his body his hand is very warm, inviting. Craig pulls back looking down at the tent in this jeans. I was about to reach my hand out to undone his but he beats me to it. He leans back over and my hand is right there to greet his dick.

"Ggaahh…." groans Craig. I wasn't expecting him to react just from a little touch. Maybe the weed has him feeling this a bit more than usual. Do I ever really care. Craig places his hand back around my dick and we slowly begin to stroke each other. I look up at Craig hearing nothing but heavy panting seeing tons of hair falling in his eyes. I lick my lips leaning up kissing him. "Mmm…."

"Ahhh….ha….."I pant. I kiss Craig soon teasing as I nip at his bottom lip.

"Fuck….Tweek…"he moans. He likes that. I begin to tease Craig while stroking his dick. I allow him to kiss me but other times I don't. He never knows when I am going bite that juicy bottom lip of his. I moan feeling his cock begin to twitch in my hand. Craig buries his face in my neck panting heavily. "Oh god….haaa….." He licks my neck.

"Ahhh….."I cry out grabbing his waist with my free hand. Craig hand feels so smooth. Despite it being smooth it is starting to feel too virtuous. I begin to thrust into his hand. "Haahh…..ha…"

"Mmm…..you gonna cum Tweek….."he pants. My eyes flutter as I continue to moan.

"Uugghh…."I groan.

"Like the way I stroke that dick, don't you?" pants Craig. His hand grips me tighter but he changes the motion causing me to arch my back as my body begins to quiver.

"Craig!" I cry. "Oh my god…..haaa…" I blink focusing through the pleasure to ensure I still stroking Craig. It is very hard at this point. The way he talks to me… Craig rubs his nose against my cheek panting. I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he hovers over my lips.

"Tweek…..you're going to make me cum….ahhh….."he moans. I slide my hand under his shirt as my body shakes again. "Cum with me Tweek….ha….ha….cum with me please…..aaahhh…" I grip Craig's dick tighter as I bend my back giving in to my climax.

"Aaaaggghhh…"I cry as my body shakes.

"Fuck yess….aaahhhhhhh…"cries Craig before finally taking my lips. He moans into my mouth as we both struggle to breathe through our orgasm. Once it has finally passes, I find that I still feel off balance. I then remember how high I am from 2nd contact.

"Oh my god….."I mutter. "You….you have the smoothest hands. I should….I should sculpt them, share them with the world." Craig chuckles making me laugh. "What! Don't laugh at me because I sound drunk."

"You sound cute," he says kissing my check. "Told you this shit would give you an idea."

"Mmm…" I hum in content. Craig pulls away from me and I wish he could have just stayed there. Let us cuddle a little. As Craig gets us both cleaned up I realize for sure I want to sculpt his hand. Now to figure what pose I want him to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A WEEK LATER

Dare I say Craig did help me to come up with an idea. I'm going to make a sculpture of those beautiful hands. Having Craig hold his pose has been really hard. I gave up finally taking pictures of his pose from different angles. I thought things would have been awkward after what happened but it's not. Craig makes me feel so special. Sometimes I wonder how the hell does he manage to do that. To cum that hard in front of him was embarrassing but in the moment of being high I barely noticed it.

I'm sitting in the basement with my iPad posted up with a picture of Craig's hands. I'm only sculpting them from mid forearm and up. Craig wanted to do the middle finger but I refused. He is doing it a little but not in your face. His right hand is curling in while his left hand is almost touching his right forearm but not really. I got the main bulk done. I'm working on the details.

"Do my hands really look that beautiful?" asks Craig. I jump before turning around.

"Damnit Craig!" I exclaim.

"Sorry," he apologized grabbing a chair pulling up to sit beside me while looking at the sculpture. "Man, you got far."

"The details are the hard part," I reply still shaping the fingers. God why did I go with his hands. I could have gone with his chest. I begin to blush, yeah hell no.

"What?" chuckled Craig.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came over for a few reasons…" says Craig. "I wanted to see how this was coming along and find out what are you going to paint?"

"I don't know," I mutter. "I think an idea for the painting will be easier than this."

"Um hm," says Craig. "Did you want my idea starter again?"

"Speak English Craig," I say still molding my sculpture.

"Want to get high again?" asks Craig.

"I don't need to," I reply.

"Man, I never had so much fun," says Craig. "Come on…..please….." I chuckle.

"Not today but next week when I start on my panting," I reply.

"You promise?" asks Craig. I nod my head yes. "Cool," Craig looks around. "So ummm….yeah." I look at Craig because he rarely stumbles over his words. He is scratching his hair which lets me know he is nervous.

"You okay Craig?" I ask. "You're making me panicky…" He begins to chuckle.

"So, uh I wanted to know did you want to have sex with me?" he asks. I begin to choke on my spit. I wasn't expecting him to say that. "Oh jesus….." Craig begins to pat me on my back. "I didn't mean to make you choke."

"W-water…." I manage to say in between coughs. Craig goes to the mini fridge coming back with a water bottle for me. I take the water bottle but struggle to open it. Craig ends up opening it for me. I take a few deep breaths before drinking the water heavily. I finally look at him once I calm down. "Are you high? What the fuck?"

"I'm not," says Craig. "That's why I'm so damn nervous. I kind of um like you or whatever."

"You do?" I ask feeling like the world stopped turning. Craig nods his head yes making his hair bounce a little.

"I have been feeling that way for a long while," admits Craig peaking at me through his hair. "I don't know man. We kind of have this vibe I can't get with anyone else. Last week I felt confident enough to try something and you let me."

"Well yeah….."I reply blushing. "I really like you Craig, like a lot." Craig smiles.

"You're pretty good at hiding it," says Craig.

"So are you," I replied. "I had no idea you liked me."

"I was scared," he says. "I'm use to just hooking up or hanging out with people. I actually care about you. I want something meaningful with you." I blush harder covering my face causing Craig to laugh. "You're so damn cute."

"So are you," I chuckle. "When did you uh….want to have sex?"

"How about now?" asks Craig leaning into my space.

"My mom is here," I reply trying not to freak out.

"So?" says Craig. "We can be quiet." I have only done it a few times I'm honestly not sure if I know how to be quiet. Craig knows I have done it before but my lack of experience and confidence he doesn't know about. It's probably because I like him so much.

"You're acting like a horny teenager," I tell him. We are 20 years old and we should be past that stage.

"I am," says Craig leaning to me kissing my cheek. "It's your fault for looking so damn cute last week." Craig kisses my cheek. I bite my lip wanting to know what he feels like inside of me.

"I will do it if you model your hands in front of me," I reply. "It will speed up the process. I will ask you to try and hold the pose for 20 minutes."

"Twenty minutes!" exclaims Craig. "That's a long time."

"Not too bad," I reply. "Some models have to be naked for hours. I will work quick!" Craig sits back posing his arm. He actually got the position right which surprises me. I get to work knowing this is going to be hard for him to do. I stop when I find a good stopping point. "See that wasn't so bad," I say wiping my forehead with the back of my hand. Craig falls forward.

"You so owe me," he says shaking his hands.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You have been at it for 45 minutes," states Craig shaking his arms.

"Huh…." I say pulling out my phone glancing at it. Sure enough I went over. "Damn, I'm sorry Craig. I thought I was on time. Why didn't you stop me?"

"You look so focused," he replies standing up holding out his hand. I take it with him leading me to the sofa. "Nervous?"

"Of course!" I squeak. Craig kisses my forehead.

"I'll take good care of you," he says. I squirm a little bit.

"Are you going to do to me like what you do to the others?" I ask.

"What?" asks Craig letting my hand go. I shift nervously.

"Um never mind…" I reply sitting down on the sofa. I grab the blanket but Craig is still standing there. He leans down kissing my passionately. "Mmmppphh…" Craig slides his tongue into my mouth. "Ahhh….haaa…" Craig slides his hand into my hair creating a new sensation. "Hahh…..ha…..ha…" Craig pulls away.

"I would never treat you like the others," he says. "I care about you. I already told you this Tweek. Trust me." I look at Craig feeling myself become emotional. Before I can even begin to cry he pulls away pulling his shirt over his head. "This time I can focus better since I'm not high." Wait, is he saying last time wasn't his best? That was just a hand job and it felt so good. I watch as Craig removes his clothing. Once he is completed naked he moves his hair out of his face allowing me to see him. I gasp lowly taking in Craig's blue eyes. His cheeks are flushed easily overpowering his lean muscle frame and growing erection. "I will take it you like what you see." I swallow hard as Craig walks over to me having me stand up. "Let's get you out of those clothes." Craig helps me undress. I become nervous with each article of clothing I lose.

"Gah….." I cry shaking becoming afraid of my nudity and thin frame. Craig pulls me against his naked body hugging me tightly.

"It's okay…" he says softly kissing my messy blonde curls. Craig releases me laying the blanket on the sofa. He guides me to lay down. I am so nervous I'm not even hard anymore. Craig has been with so many people I just want him to be happy with me. "You're really nervous." Craig is reaching into his wallet for a condom.

"I can't help it….." I mutter. Craig nods understanding me. I watch as he sets the condom aside before opening a small packet that is lube. He spreads it all over his two fingers.

"I want you to feel great," he replies beginning to blush. "I'm going to go down on you, okay." I blush further nodding my head. I watch as Craig sits back on his knees hunching over. With his left hand he uses it to guide my cock into his awaiting mouth. He slowly sucks me down to the middle of my shaft before he begins to bob his head.

"Ahh…" I moan lowly watching him. He is so good at this. I can't help it as I spread my legs further whimpering. I almost wish we were in my bed now so I could have more space. I slowly begin to thrust my hips becoming taken by the pleasure that he is providing.

"Mmmpphh…" moans Craig creating this wonderful vibration.

"Ohh…" I mutter with my voice quivering. Craig realizes I like this and begins to hum some more. "Haaa….ha….." Craig finally slides his hand between my legs. He is so smooth with it, no stumbling like my first boyfriend at all. I watch his arm moving as he locates my center sliding in one finger. "Ahhh…."

"Mmm….hmmm…."hums Craig. I can feel my dick twitch inside his mouth as my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Oh my god…" I pant still rolling my hips into his mouth. With his finger inside of me this is a completely different experience. "Fuckkk…..aaahhh…." The intense pleasure I just felt…..holy shit. I can't stop my body from shaking.

"Nnngghh…" moans Craig. His voice sounds so passionate as if he is feels what I am feeling, so wonderful. I slide my hands into Craig's hair causing him to moan further. He touches my spot again.

"Ggaahhh…..haa…"I cry arching my back. I pant blinking my eyes trying to keep my voice in check but I can't. The tingle is starting down at my toes climbing my spine. "I'm going to cum….ahhh…" I want to look at Craig but I can't handle that right now. I don't want to cum yet however I can't stop my hips from moving. That heat, the heat from within about explode inside of me. "Aaarrrgghh…Craig…" My hips become to lose rhythm as my body is starting to chase my climax. Craig releases my cock slowing his fingers down.

"Tweek, you need more stretching….."he moans. I look at him now able to focus. I can see he is on edge just like I am. He looks like he wants to be inside of me so badly.

"Stretch me with your dick…" I say lowly.

"Tweek….."he whines. I begin to roll my hips onto his fingers still twitching from almost reaching my peak moments ago.

"Ahhh….I…I know you feel that…"I whimper. "D-don't you to feel that around your dick? Ha….haa…right now…."

"Fuck yes…." moans Craig finally removing his fingers. He wipes them off with the paper towels that are on the side table. He applies lube to my rim before focus on himself. Craig is panting and moaning letting me know how worked up he is. He lines up at my entrance. "Tweek…"

"Yeah," I say softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will…..will you be mad if I don't last long?" he asks. I would crack a smile, but he looks so serious.

"No Craig," I reply sliding my hand into his hair. "I won't be mad at you…..I just want you to climax inside of me." Craig leans down kissing me softly before sliding his tongue gently between my lips. "Mmpphhh…." Craig slides his hand into my hair causing me to arch my back a little. I sigh as I feel Craig pushing his way inside of me. Craig pants as he continues to do little hip rolls. He actually stops after a little while. "Something wrong? It's okay if you want to cum?" Craig chuckles.

"I'm not close yet," he replies. "I just wanted you to get use to me. Like I said I want you to feel good, I want you to enjoy this." I blush with how intensely he is looking at me. I lean up kissing him.

"What is it that you like about me?" I blurt out. I look away. "Sorry probably not a time to ask." Craig rolls his hips moving further inside of me. "Hahhhh….."

"Nngghh….."he moans. "I wanted to stretch you more before answering. Everything, I like everything about you."

"You do?" I question looking at him. Craig is so cool and well….I'm just twitchy Tweek. Craig nods smiling.

"I love how your hair is messy," he says leaning close to my lips. "I like how your eyes get a shade darker when you are focused. The way you bite your lip when your nervous. I like when you smell your cup of coffee and know if it's fresh or not. Most of all I like the way you look at me, you see me." I can feel my eyes water because I never knew he saw me as much as I saw him. Craig leans down kissing me as he begins to roll his hips. "Don't cry Tweek…..don't cry…." I know he isn't saying it as in I am cry baby but as in I don't have anything to cry for because he loves me.

"Haa…hahh….." I sob against his lips before curving my back. Craig slide his right under the space my back just created. "Ahhh….." This puts me a lot closer to Craig.

"Mmm….."Craig moans sliding his left hand down grabbing the side of my ass. "Ohhh…..so much pleasure…..ahhh…ahhhh….." I pant into Craig's mouth as he continues to stroke me. He manages to touch my spot a few times but I noticed he is purposely avoiding. I want to ask him why but I don't want to ruin the moment. This is my first time having sex with Craig and it already feels like something more.

"Haa…" I pant beginning to roll my hips to meet Craig's.

"Ahhh shit…aaagghhh….."he cries with his body shaking. I slide my hands down to his lower back. I can not only feel his muscles working I can picture it. Craig rubs his nose against mine. "Oh my god…ohhh….." His body shakes once more as his breathing becomes choppier. He finally rubs against my spot.

"Ggaahhh…" I cry beginning to shiver. "Craig…..ahhh…..hahh…" Craig begins to thrust deeper inside of me causing my eyes to roll into the back my head. I fight hard to open my eyes so I can see him. Craig hits my prostate once again. "Aaahh…"

"Tweek I'm going to cum…" he pants thrusting harder. "Ha…..ha…..aaaggghh…." Craig body shakes into his climax as he continues to hit my spot causing my body to overflow with desire.

"Oh god…" I cry rolling my hips to meet his thrusts as I ride my orgasm. My body trembles as I gasp to get air into my lungs. So much pleasure…. "Ahhh….ahhh…"

"Ahh….ahh…"moans Craig as his hips begin to slow down. "Ohh…..Tweek…..mmm…." I whimper as he begins to kiss my neck. I feel his hand rub my side lovingly. If this is what Craig is giving me, I'm glad no one else is getting it. Is it possible to go from liking someone to loving them in an instant? I'm not just thinking this because the dick is good….it just feels different between us. Craig lays on top of me lightly. "Is it okay if we cuddle?"

"Of course, we can cuddle," I reply. Craig pulls out of me laying on his side pulling my back against his chest making us spoon. He adjusts the blanket to cover us as I begin to shiver. He drapes his arm over his waist.

"I hope we weren't loud," he replies.

"I don't think we were," I reply. "Mom would have said something."

"Mmm….." hums Craig. "So Tweek I wanted to ask you, will you be my boyfriend?" I am confused by the question in a sense. I feel like we are already dating.

"Yes," I reply. "I would love to." I can hear Craig breaking out into a smile behind me kissing my hair. "You know I have never had a prostate orgasm."

"What!" exclaims Craig. I chuckle.

"I know," I sigh. "My ex could locate it but would lose contact more than often. I mean sex was still good without it but…it felt so good. I'm glad I got experience that with you."

"It can take practice," admits Craig. "It can be really hard to find for some people. Everyone's body is different. Yours is a little hard to reach."

"It is," I reply in surprise. "You made it seem so easy, so simple." Craig chuckles.

"It was because of the way you arched your back," explains Craig. "The angle was just perfect…." He kisses the back on my neck exciting me. "You need to rest…..we can do it again soon. I can also show you other things…."

"Ahhh…"I moan as he licks my ear lightly. I can't wait to see what else Craig wants to show me. We get cleaned up, fixed the basement back up. I make sure to put the blanket in the dirty clothes in the basement. I don't want to chance my parents smelling sex on it. I was so sad to see Craig go but I know I will be seeing him again soon. I close the front door sighing. I turn around and my mom is standing right there. "Gah!"

"I'm sorry sweetie," she replies with a smile. "How is your art coming along?" Mom is walking towards the kitchen and I follow her.

"It's coming along good," I reply. "I'm so thankful I have such an artist mom." Mom smiles as she grabs a pot on the stove that I know has tea in it. She drinks coffee in the morning and tea in the evening. She pours it in a mug.

"How long have you been having sex with Craig?" she asks.

"Mom!" I exclaim blushing as I cover my face. I can hear her giggling.

"I couldn't help but hear you," says mom. "At least you sound happy. I thought you would never get over your first boyfriend." I didn't either. It was so not worth it but at the same time he showed me what I want in a relationship, in a partner. "Don't be so embarrassed. I like Craig. I'm so happy you two go together."

"Really?" I ask. Mom nods.

"You may not want to let you father hearing you," she says before sipping her tea. "He is not so open as I am about intimate appears in the house." I nod understanding. Mom is more of a free spirit than dad. If anyone heard us I am glad it was her. I sit down and talk about Craig a little bit more with my mom before discussing my art. I feel like our parent relationship just went to another level and thus far I like it.


	5. Chapter 5

A WEEK LATER

I have plastic on my floor in my room. I have no idea what I will be doing regarding this painting. Craig is on his way over with the green I will happily take. We haven't told our friends that we are dating because we're not ready for them to be all nosy. I need to have my mind clear for this painting process. There is paper and different size canvas everywhere in my room making it look small and junky. My phone buzzes on my nightstand. I grab it seeing Craig arrived. I sit my phone back on my nightstand and jogged downstairs. I open the front door seeing Craig is all smiles.

"Babe, you look cute," he says.

"Craig…." I say blushing as he walks in. I close the door locking it. I'm wearing what I pawned as my painting outfit. It's a pair of baggy overalls with the pants legs rolled up to my calves and a white long sleeve button down shirt. Trust me the sleeves are rolled up and both items are covered in old paint from previous projects. I have my hair half up and half down.

"I'm not use to seeing all of your face," states Craig. He reaches out rubbing his thumb against my cheek softly. I stare at Craig fighting to not be aroused. "You're people's here?"

"No," I replied. "I told them I needed my space to be creative. They went somewhere I don't know. Probably the shop more than likely." Craig chuckles as he stops stroking my cheek.

"Well I got the goods," he says as we start up the stairs. "Did you come up with an idea yet?"

"God no," I reply. "I have all difference sizes of paper and other things since I don't know what I will need. It depends on what I decide to do. I mean it looks insane inside my room." I open the door so Craig can see what I mean. He laughs.

"Man, this is crazy," he says making his way to my desk chair.

"Like depending on what comes to mind I don't know what paper to use," I explain. "Depending on the kind of paint could mean I have to change the canvas, gahhhh!" I start twitching a little.

"Calm down," says Craig pulling out his weed. "Open your window." For a change I'm not complaining. I totally need this. I walk around my bed opening the window right beyond the foot of my bed in the corner to the right.

"Come here," I tell Craig. I don't need my room smelling like weed. Craig walks over light it up. "I want to smoke it myself." Craig laughs as he lights it up handing it to me. I inhale blowing the smoke out the window. I can tell the difference already from what Craig did. It's stronger smelling and taste that's for sure. I wonder if I will feel the buzz faster. I inhale once more before pasting it to Craig.

"How's my hand sculpture?" asked Craig looking at me.

"It's great," I replied. "I was trying to think of what to call it." Craig inhales before passing the weed back to me.

"Does it have to have a name?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "Most art have a name. Although I have seen some without one but yeah we have to. It's mandatory." I lean against the window seal blowing the smoke out. "God this is so annoying. Coming up with art, names, just everything."

"That's probably because of the time restraint you have," says Craig. "You come up with great stuff all the time." I smile at him.

"You think so?" I asked. I am sure Craig is not saying that just because. I am not use to someone having this much faith in me.

"I know so," he replies. "I was thinking you call it Lover's Hands would be cool." I begin to laugh passing the weed back to him.

"Yeah….no," I chuckle.

"What?" asked Craig. "They are my hands!"

I can't help it as I giggle. Craig smokes some more before passing back to me. I begin to cough, and I can't seem to stop.

"Oh shit," says Craig. "Hold on, let me get you some water." I continue to cough as Craig climbs around my art supplies grabbing my water bottle off my stand. He hands it to me, and I drink heavily from the bottle. "You okay?"

"Gah!" I cry. "My throat just got really dry."

"That can happen," says Craig. "I forgot to warn you about that. I like to try different strains some effects are stronger than others."

"Oh okay…" I say lowly.

"Don't feel bad," says Craig cupping the side of my face. "Happens to me all the time. Do you want to keep going?" I nod my head yes because I do. I'm determined to come up with a good idea. We continue smoking until the whole thing is gone. Now I'm not so sure that was a good idea. I can feel my eyes getting heavy. "You know….I have always seen you mix colors together, it's like magic." I giggle looking at Craig.

"I prefer to make my own colors instead of buying them," I admit. "Sometimes I will cave but rarely….."

"Um hm," says Craig. I look at Craig trying to think through the sleepy fog taking over my mind. I wonder what it would be like if Craig and I made colors together. I wonder what color would he be. Probably blue or something. "That's a good idea Tweek."

"What?" I question.

"Your idea," he replies. "We can totally do that!" Was I speaking out loud…oh my god. "Yeah I can cover my body in a color, and you can do the same. Then we can roll around on the paper." I start laughing.

"Are you serious Craig?" I ask.

"Are you?" he asks removing his shirt. "Come on, which canvas should we use?" I look at Craig and this is literally the best idea I could come up with. It's out of the box, it's fresh, I think I like it. I stand up walking over to the paper size selection. I fold my arms thinking carefully.

"Medium size," I replied. "I always think those are perfect for the main room or above one's bed. I'm going to pour some paint on your back and I will do my hands." Craig looks confused as he continues to undress.

"Why just your hands?" he asks. I blush looking down for a moment.

"I'm going to straddle you and mix our colors together," I admit. Craig eyes widen.

"Holy fuck…" he mutters. He is blushing. He looks so adorable. I can't believe I made the great Craig blush. "All right then….." I remove my clothes before making sure the plastic covers the surrounding paper well. Paint doesn't really come out easily at all. I don't want to get any on my floor as it will drive me crazy.

"You ready Craig?" I ask.

"Always," he says looking over his shoulder at me. To be less messy I take a big brush and begin to heavily coat Craig's back in blue paint. I have Craig lay down and move around on the paper as I coat my hands in green. I straddle Craig placing my hands on the side of his head. I begin to mix the colors together staring down at him. I am not even really looking at what I am doing. The way he is looking at me is making my cheeks warm.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him lowly.

"Exhilarating," he replies. "I didn't know anything about painting…..art could be this wonderful…."

"Just as much as getting high," I admit. I'm starting to like smoking. I swear it gives me my best ideas. Craig may have been right about this. He slides his hands up to my waist.

"Mmm….." hums Craig as I move my hands mixing the colors together.

"Can you sit up a bit? I request. Craig sits up enough for me to reach behind his back rubbing the colors together. I gasp lightly feeling him get hard underneath me. It seems like my body is responding to Craig's as I find myself getting hard in return. I whimper dropping my head trying not to grind on him.

"What's wrong?" asks Craig.

"N-nothing," I reply not looking at him in the eye. He begins to massage the sides of my waist.

"It's okay to be turned on Tweek," smiles Craig. "I'm flattered….." I glance at him rolling my hips. "Ahhh…" My breath quickens as I continue my little teasing hip rolls. Fuck, I didn't know sex could be so good. "Ohh…..Tweek…." I like the way he sounded there. This springs me into action.


	6. Chapter 6

"C-close your eyes….." I tell him. I'm still nervous about having sex with Craig. It will be easier if he isn't watching me.

"Why?" he asks.

"Craig!" I squeak. This causes him to close his eyes finally. I go to my grabbing my lube and some condoms. This is going to be a little messy since I got paint all over my hands. I open the condom with my teeth covering my paint covered fingers. I pour on some lube before leaning back over Craig. I lean down taking his dick into my mouth.

"Uugghhh…." he groans. I begin to bob my head up and down slowly as I adjust to sliding my fingers in and out.

"Mmm….." I hum after a while feeling my pleasure slowly increase.

"Oh y-you're mouth…haaa…." mutters Craig. "F-feels…..good….hhhaa…..ahhh…" I begin to suck a little harder. "Fuck…mmmm….." I look up at Craig wishing like hell I had my hands to help me. I know I would have him crying out in pleasure. I continue to move my lips up and down his length. I grow impatience once he begins to thrust his hips. I'm more than ready to feel that dick. I release him sitting up. "Oh, I'm close…." Craig grabs his dick stroking it slowly.

"D-don't worry…" I stammer from my nerves kicking in. "I'm going to take care of you." Craig finally opens his eyes looking at me. I move his hand away just in time for me sit on his dick.

"Aaggaahhhh…." he cries. I watch Craig shudder. I pant as I move my hips working his dick inside me. "Oh babe….ahhhh…." Craig arches his back making me whine lowly.

"Yes…." I moan. I'm love his reaction on top of how the painting is going. The colors are mixing together perfectly. I roll my hips wishing this could last forever but it can't. The paint is going to dry if we don't move fast. I lean over Craig licking the side of his neck.

"Haaa….ha…." he moans. I begin to move just my hips up and down on his dick. "Oh shit…..ahhh….ahhhh…." My eyes flutter as the heat begins to make my body tingle. Shit, not yet.

"Gahhh….." I cry rocking my hips. "You're going to make me cum…." I'm trying not to. I have a goal in mind here and he is making this very difficult. Craig sits up fully.

"Not yet…." he pants. I mutter because he took the words right out of my mind. Craig begins to meet my thrusts.

"Ahhh…..Craig…" I whimper. His hand holds on to my waist as he is just using his hips. I lay my head on his shoulder shivering from the pleasure I'm feeling. "Haaa….hahh…" I'm seriously going to cum….oh my god….

"Does it feel good Tweek?" asks Craig.

"Yes…" I cry. "Oh god…..nneehhh…..too good…" Craig wraps his arm around my waist as I begin to bounce. "Ha…..ha….."

"Tweek….nnggghh…"moans Craig before kissing the side of my neck. "I love you….mmm…" My eyes widen. It's not like I don't know this but to hear it during sex…. I begin to roll my hips faster my ass twitching around his cock.

"Aaagggaahhh…ohhhh….hhaaa…"I cry tossing my head back as my orgasm sneaks up on me. "Hahhh….ahhh….ahhhh" My body trembles with pleasure as Craig leans forward kissing my neck.

"I'm going to cum Tweek…" he moans. "I'm going to cum inside you…..aaahhh…..haa…" I reach my hands up grabbing his back damp from the paint and sweat.

"Craig…" I mutter. "Cum deep inside me….I want to feel it all….."

"Fuck….." cries Craig grabbing my hips and begins bringing me down on his dick. "Uuugghh…..yes…yes….aaagggahhhh…" I moan lowly feeling Craig cum inside of me. I lay my head back on his shoulder trying to remember how to breathe. We just lay inside of each other's arms for a moment, enjoying the others company.

"I can't believe we did that," I say looking at Craig. He has his eyes closed breathing hard.

"It was so much fun," says Craig opens his eyes looking at me. "You got paint in your hair." He reaches out to touch my hair.

"So do you," I note. "Ugh….let's shower before my parents get here." Craig and I stand up sliding into some cheap flip flops I had in my closet making our way to the shower. I get the water running before grabbing some towels and wash clothes. I can hear Craig chuckle over the water. "What?"

"I can't believe you got high with me," he states getting into the shower. I sit the towels close by before climbing in behind him.

"Me too," I smile. "I admit it's not as bad as I thought. Although I feel like you're way more creative than me."

"Awww don't say that," says Craig grabbing a washcloth. "You're very creative. We came up with that idea together." He is giving me way too much credit. I watch Craig get under the water as the blue paint washes off him washing down the drain. He opens his eyes smiling at me pulling me towards him. We begin to kiss as the water falls over us.

"Craig….." I mutter. "I have to rinse this paint off."

"I know…" he says softly. "Let me help you." Craig begins to wash my body and I feel like a little baby. I'm so happy he asked me out. I mean being with him is everything I imagined. So many people think of what it is like to be with their crush. Sometimes it is not what they think it will be. For me it is everything I imagined.

ART SHOW

"Well this is interesting," states Token looking at my painting on the wall. Craig and I hold in a laugh but we certainly look at each other.

"I think it looks cool," says Clyde.

"Thanks," I replied. "Craig actually helped me to come up with the concept."

"Really?" asked Token. "He can barely focus on his own schoolwork."

"I'm doing just fine thank you," drones Craig.

"Are your parents here?" asked Clyde. "I haven't seen them."

"They are," I reply. "They are off exploring." Mr. Garrison approaches with a wine glass in hand. He is dressed nicely in a button shirt with a vest. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Mr. Garrison studying my painting.

"You know this is my favorite piece," he states.

"It is?" I question. Mr. Garrison smirks at me nodding.

"Um hm" he replies. "Someone else here likes it and will be purchasing it for $550."

"Are you serious!" exclaims Craig.

"I don't joke when it comes to money honey," replies Mr. Garrison. "You know, Mr. Slave and I did something like this. Interesting enough we fucked when creating art." Clyde spits out his drink while Token covers his face in embarrassment. My cheeks are hot as Craig is the only one to remain clam. "I like the fact that is has the blue blending into the green but these pops of yellow really bring it together." I didn't want what Craig and I did to be obvious, so I went back adding some more color. "The buyer wants to know what this piece is called." I had thought of the name for weeks and could only come up with one name.

"Love Paint," I reply. Mr. Garrison laughs.

"God that is fucking perfect," he replies. "I don't know what happened to you recently but keep doing it. You're work is going beyond your expectations as well as my own." Mr. Garrison puts a sticker under my name beside the painting. It means it has already been purchased. Mr. Garrison walks away grabbing another wine glass from a passing by server.

"Did you seriously do that?" asked Token lowly. "You know….."

"Gahhh….." I cry grabbing my hair. I didn't want anyone to know how I created it.

"He did," says Craig. "He was making love to his boyfriend. So it really is a love painting." I glance at Craig knowing he wanted to tell our friends, but I didn't think that time was now.

"Tweek, you have a boyfriend?" asked Clyde. "I didn't know you were dating." I start shake a little but Craig grabs my hand laying his head on my shoulder.

"Uh huh," says Craig before clicking his tongue. "You got a thing for my boyfriend Clyde?" Token face burst out into a grin as Clyde frowns.

"So you mean to tell you I'm looking at your ass on this painting?" asks Clyde. We only did his back and up! I don't want anyone to think Craig's ass made the painting.

"Keep it down!" I hiss. Token is smiling beginning to nod in approval. Craig lips press against my cheek.

"Babe, when is your next project?" he asks. I chuckle.

"I'm not sure yet," I reply. "Are you going to help me?"

"I will be there," smirks Craig before kissing me.


End file.
